The present disclosure relates to autonomous data sharing among smart devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to data collection devices and data broadcasting devices adhering to an industry-specific schema in order to autonomously exchange data.
In a smarter-planet environment, devices may be pre-configured and pre-programmed to actively exchange information between each other. For example, to track shipping packages using RFID tags, a systems developer may configure a system to listen for RFID events from specific RFID readers and display the RFID events on a display. In turn, “smarter projects” still require system developers to pre-determine and pre-configure particular attributes for data exchange between a sending device and a receiving device.